Ramen fights and a nut
by Kat49
Summary: the gang meets new characters, fights over foods, kids pranks, and sibling rivalry. *Finished*
1. Ramen fights and a nut

Kitchen: OK I m here with Kat, and Xi   
Kat: yeah I rule all of you!  
Kitchen: yeah right you don't rule me I'm older (sticks tongue out at Kat:   
As for the rest of you find out in #2.   
  
Xi: Here I am I found myself!!! um I'm gonna go play with Kats sisters   
  
Kat: BOOOOOO!!!!! ( Kat has no mercy for sisters) I'm sorry not for Xi  
  
Disclaimer : We don't own Inu-yasha and company but we do love Fluffy!!  
  
notes for all:  
*thought*  
" speaking (AN)  
~time or scene changes~  
Chapter 1: Ramen fights and a nut  
Kagome sighed, the group had been walking for a long time now and her feet hurt. Inu-yasha who was leading heard the sigh and looked back. Noticing that everyone but himself, Kirara, and Myoga looked tired, decided that it was time for lunch. *ramen* Inu-yasha thought to himself wile saying "Lets stop I'm hungry."   
Sango, who was between Miroku and Kagome, saw a excited look on Inu-yasha's face. She also saw Miroku's hand move toward her. Knowing what was coming next, Sango reached up and grabbed her boomerang and brought it down on Mirokus head. with ought saying a word to Miroku she walked up to Inu-yasha and said "You just want ramen don't you?"   
Inu-yasha got a slightly guilty look on his face. Kagome, seeing this giggled silently to herself and started to build a fire. Sango picked up Shippo and told him to go help Kagome start a fire.   
Inu-yasha, after getting his ramen, started to chow down. Miroku ,being the hentai that he is, saw Sango and took the opportunity to grope her. Sango in her attempt to hit him with her boomerang knocked the cup of noodles out of Inu-yasha's hand. Inu-yasha, mad that his ramen was spilled started beating Miroku within an inch of his life. Screaming things like monkeys don't ware diapers" and "when will you just give up?" (AN: don't ask me why) Miroku started screaming that it was Sango who spilled his ramen. Inu-yasha, still beating Miroku, replied, "If you weren't such a hentai she wouldn't have tried to hit you!" While Kagome wondered at the logic of this. Inu-yasha stopped beating Miroku to demand more ramen. Everyone broke out in fits of laughter.  
  
~ Later on that day ~  
  
Kagome and Shippo were making a fire, while Inu-yasha and Miroku gathered more wood. Sango sat cross-legged near Kagome complaining about a certain monk, who had been overly perverted that day (AN: that means even for him). Logs came out of no where, landing by the fire. The girls screamed but stopped when they heard someone laughing. They looked around and saw Inu-yasha with more wood spread around him. Then Sango's cry reached their ears and the group distinctly heard "Hentai!", whack, thud. They turned to see Miroku on the ground sporting many large bumps on his head. The wood was scattered and looked like it had hit him when he fell. Shippo decided to be clever, turned into a big mallet and started bopping Miroku on the head. Everyone started laughing again.   
They broke their laughing to eat the ramen that had finished cooking. Inu-yasha jumped into a tree to prevent anyone from spilling his ramen, again. The others were siting in a circle around the fire talking and eating. Birds were singing and squirrels were scurrying around in the trees. In fact the squirrels were right above Inu-yasha. The squirrels being the imperfect creatures that they are..Accidentally dropped a nut. The nut had the unfortunate luck to hit a branch that was right above Inu-yasha. The branch shook releasing a pinecone. The pinecone dropped into Inu-yasha's ramen.   
At that moment Inu-yasha knew that squirrel had to die! He also really liked squirrel meat. *Meat in ramen, YUM!!* thought Inu-yasha. Jumping down he set his ramen next to Kagome. He than jumped up into the tree again and attacked the squirrels. Goodbye squirrel!! he yelled (AN: "Goodbye squirrel" is a parody of "Goodbye Earl" by the Dixie Chicks) But somehow his attack missed the squirrel. The squirrel jumped to the next tree with Inu-yasha in close pursuit. He couldn't manage to catch the squirrel no matter how hard he tried.   
  
~ Several hours later~  
The group couldn't find Inu-yasha and was getting worried. Inu-yasha had finally caught the squirrel and was turning to go back. When he turned he saw a little girl wearing a red kimono, picking flowers. Inu-yasha looked around and saw no one. He walked up to her and said, "Umm...Hello?" She looked up at Inu-yasha and smiled offering him a flower. Inu-yasha wondered why she wasn't afraid of him. But instead of asking he said, "Where are your parents little girl?" Rin thought for a moment and then said, "Rin's parents are gone." Inu-yasha wondered about this for a moment then asked, "Who takes care of you now?" Rin automatically answered, "Rin stays with Fluffy!"   
"Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?" Rin thought again and said, "Fluffy saved Rin."  
Inu-yasha then noticed that he had been gone for several hours and the others would be worried. Inu-yasha didn't doubt that they could take care of themselves but he should be getting back. Rin, however, was defenseless, and this Fluffy character probably wasn't anywhere near by. *How irresponsible. Saving someone and then leaving them on their own, especially someone so small.* he thought.   
Back at the camp cite everyone except Kagome had fallen asleep. Shippo was in Kagome's lap while Sango and Miroku were asleep on the other side of the fire tree between them. Kagome thought *I wonder where Inu-yasha could be?* Just then Inu-yasha entered the clearing with Rin in his arms. "Hey, Kagome you didn't need to stay up for me."  
"I was a little worried," she blushed. Noticing the girl in his arms asked,   
"Who's that you're carrying?" Then Rin pulled out a flower and offered it to Kagome.   
"Inu-yasha said Kagome would take care of Rin until Fluffy returns." Inu-yasha place Rin to the right of Kagome and sat down beside the little girl. "I found her in a field by herself. I really didn't think it was wise to leave her there."   
"Oh, I understand, but who's this 'Fluffy' person? And what the heck is in your hand?" Inu-yasha looked at the dead squirrel in his hand.   
"Oh, this thing ruined my ramen so I'm going to eat it instead."  
"Well you could just add it to your ramen. I took the pinecone out already." Kagome replied. Inu-yasha skewered the squirrel and held it over the fire to cook. Kagome put a blanket over Rin who had already fallen asleep.   
A few hours after Inu-yasha left the field   
  
Sesshou-maru entered the field where he had left Rin and said gravely, "Rin it's time to go." He then realized that the girl hadn't attached herself to his leg as usual. Kicking a ugly green imp that he found a little ways away. He asked "Where is Rin?" in a threatening tone. Jaken then whimpered "Is she not here my lord?"   
"You baka!! I told you to watch her and you fell asleep!!" Sesshou-maru yelled. Then turning he kicked the hideous imp across the field into a tree. Sniffing the air he plainly stated, "Inu-yasha has been here." He took off in the direction of his half-brother's scent, with the filthy imp in tow.  
  
~back at the campsite~  
Inu-yasha woke up sensing that something was very wrong. He looked at all of his friends and they seemed all right. He noticed an odd smell. Remembering that Rin was there he dismissed it. Still trying to sense what was wrong, he then noticed it..Sesshou-maru was approaching. But the smell was overly strong. He then noticed something he handn't before Rin smelled a little like his half-brother. *But why?* He then put two and two together and decided that Sesshou-maru and Fluffy were the same demon. Inuyasha smirked at the thought of a human child calling his pompous half-brother Fluffy.  
At that moment Sessho-maru came into the camp area. Noticing Rin he immediately grabbed her. Rin opened a sleepy eye, mumbling,   
"Hi, Fluffy, Rin missed you." and fell back asleep. Sesshou-maru realizing that he couldn't fight with Rin in his arm just turned and began to leave. But before he could Inu-yasha jumped in front of him and said sarcastically,   
"So the great Lord Sesshou-maru is that girls savior, protector, and FLUFFY, FLUFFY friend, huh?" This angered Sesshou-maru more as Inu-yasha continued.   
"Where are you taking that human girl, you hate humans! don't you Fluffy?"   
"Its none of your business half-breed! She belongs to me." Fluffy said defensively. Fluffy flew away, knowing he couldn't fight with Rin in his arm. "Hm, the bakas getting a heart? Good luck Rin". Inu-yasha mumbled taking Rin's spot cuddled up to Kagome, with out noticing what he was doing. Miroku had changed sleeping positions to one that was sure to get him hurt in the morning.  
  
~the next morning~  
  
Shippo is woken up by being dropped on the ground. He then witnessed two identical scenes unfold "Hentai" yelled Kagome and Sango in unison two followed by 2 whap, thud's came from the general aria of the guys heads. As Kagome walked over to the fire to start breakfast she let out a small "sit" and Inu-yasha became well acquainted with dirt. Miroku being relentless got a little too close to Sango and "Hentai!" thwack, thud! Could be heard through ought the forest. Kagome realizing Rin wan't around, stood up with a strange look on her face. Turning her head from side to side. Inu-yasha stood up and asked,   
"What is it? Another jewel shard?" Kagome replied,  
"No, where did Rin go?" Inu-yasha answered,   
"Fluffy came and got her." Kagome with an amused look on her face said,  
"Oh, Fluffy really exists?"  
"Yeah," He said with a big mischievous smile, "Fluffy is really Sesshou-maru. I couldn't believe he would let someone call him that much less a human girl." Inu-yasha rolled on the ground laughing at the shocked look on Kagome's face, she was speechless.   
"Who's Rin?" asked the rest of the group who had slept through the whole thing. Inu-yasha explained who Rin was as they started down the path again. The next village the group came to had a very big problem, Kat.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitchen: Yeah, I finished typing it. Everyone left me to play ga-  
  
Kat: (pops out of nowhere) I'm still here.. Got- (Runs away to clean)  
  
Kitchen: no you left me to.. darn it she left again oh well  
  
Kat: (returns to comment) The parental units told me to do the dishes (runs away, again)  
Kitchen: She keeps going and going & well you get the idea I'll just have to tie her to a chair to get her help with the next chapter. (grins evilly & looks for rope)   
Kat: (runs up) I wanna help I really do!! (runs away)  
Kitchen: she better help she's in the next chap. I'll be really mean to her if she's not here. I'll probably just torture her a little anyway.   
Xi: (appears form behind) I'm back I lost myself again but found myself again   
Kitchen: No you just lost all those games!! My sis. Xi is a LOSER  
  
Xi: Kitchen is older but shorter. Bye- bye now!  
please R&R. And tell us crazy how we are, and tell us what you think or we'll think we're talking to ourselves. 


	2. KitKat & Clam chowder

Kat's Disclamer: if I had $ 10,000,000. I'd buy a T.V. station and play Inuyasha all day long, Though I still wouldn't own him or anyone else  
  
Kat"I'm in this one, yah, oh yah, I rule! NOOO!!! Back to school how horrable.  
Xi: Yeah, time to get bored all over again. school is a hated thing!!!  
Kat: it's a bummer Kitchen isn't here to share the misery.  
Inu: just so you know I'm just visiting, I'm a friend the aothers of this story and I'm not the real Inu-yasha I'm just a mager fan.  
Kat: like she siad she is a friend of ours in real life.  
Xi: but all of our friend's are insanly strange In anime club. everyone has an anime characters name exept for Kat she made herself an anime charcter in her own world. My anime name is Kirara.  
Kat: and Kitchens boyfriend is Meroku.  
Xi: and Kitchen is sango. It is a sign of thing to come in the anime. Kichen well be joining us shortly.   
Kitchen: I'm here!! I'm sick but I'm here!! Haha gals. For refreance the Songo and Miroku in this story are the actual characters not me and my b/f . and Kit is me,HEHE!!  
Chapter #2 : KitKat & clam chowder  
  
"I smell rain." Inu-yasha planley stated as they approached the edge of the town. Kagome objected by saying "it hasint rained in day's." On Kagomes sholder Shippo started sniffing the air he could smell the strange scent to. Just then they walked past a villiger who looked up from his work and stared blankley for a moment. The villegers eyes widend as he looked at Inu- yasha. He dropped his rake and ran to the next villiger he then wisperd "there's another one." the second villiger was evin more dramatic he would have screamed had he not been so scared turning his eyes to the groupe. He then noteiced Shippo and wisperd back "not just 1 but 2" pointing to Shippo. Inu-yasha had begun to grawil by this time and his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. Kagome hadn't hard what the villigers where talking about althow she noticed Inu-yashas actons and asked him what was wrong? "there talking about us." he siad. "so" she asked. once they were in the town things only got worse. The people in the village seemed scared, no one was on the was on the streets now. All were in their houses peeking through the curtains (or what ever they had then) wispering to eachother.  
Inu-yasha was realy getting irritated with the villagers. His hand drifted tword his tetsiga. *If they don't stop I'll destroy their houses* he thought to himself, not realizing he had siad this out loud. He growled deep in his throught.   
The "moment" was ruined when Miroku decided that it was a perfect time to make a move on Sango. standing a little bite behind her.he reached his hand out, only to get hit on the head, then beat in to the ground, withSango's boomerang. Kirara, who had previosly been in Sango's arms, transformed and gave a deep menecing growl to Miroku.   
Inu-yasha reached his last nerve and pulled out his sword. Kagome saw this and wondered what he was doing, then remembered what what he had said earlier. Realivation dawned on her. Amischivious smile played on her lips. Inu-yasha leaped, and Kagome watched, then when he was high enough, "sit." grombling into the growned Inu-yasha said something about "stupid girls" and "peace" while this was going on a girl with short red hiar and the cuteist cat ears ever came down the street singing "this is the song that never ends, it keeps going on and on my friends," Kagome noticed the girl coming. Caught a line of the song screamed and put her hands over her ears yelling "la, la, la, I can't here you." The girl then switched to "I know a song that getsw onb everybodys nerves." Kagome ran up to her put a hand over her mouth and yelled "don't sing those songs!" the girl opened her mouth to say sompthing but all that got out was "mmuuuupph." Kagome then let her talk and the girl clearley stated "I am Kat here me roar,.... meow." Inu-yasha got up off the ground and said "youy smell like rain." Kat being supiereor says "I know I'm a goddess........ a Hanyu goddess of the cat relm."   
Inu-yasha snorted. "If your a goddess then I'm Shippo's uncle."   
Kat replied with. "I geuss you are then."   
Inu-yasha leaned over to Kagome and wispered "can I kill her please."  
"If she starts singing those songs again you can." Through out all this Kat kept smiling happily, seemingly oblivious to everyoneand everything. Inu-yasha looked mildly discusted and everyone else were really annoyed, exept Miroku. He ran up to Kat and broke the silence with his favorate line. "will you bare my child?" Kat blinked a few times the looked Miroku over then couriosity took over. "aren't you a monk?and why would you want to mate?"After sniff coustiously, "you don't smell like you're in heat." she stated plainly, giving him a quizical look. "why would a monk wan't to mate with Hanyu cat like me?...." Miroku fell to the ground, after Sango's boomerang collided with his scull, uncounious. "Hentai" she muttered. "and what would our children look like anyway? Are you sure you're a monk, you don't act like ??Did you really ask to mate for life?..." Kat continued her questions for a while then said. "are you sure you are asking the right person?" She looked over and noticed the "monk" on the ground passed out. The others just looked shocked, noticiing Kat had stopped questioning Miroku. Kirara walked up and meowed at Kat's feet "KITTY!!"  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Kat had followed the group quietly talking to Miroku once he had come to. They had made camp and Kagome was handing out Ramen to everyone. Kat looked into a litte bag she carried and suddenly yelled "found my chowder!" mqaking Inu yasha jump at the noice and spill his Ramen down his front.Kats eyes widend and she broke out laughing. Inu-yasha snached the calm chowder away from her and practicaley poored it down his throte. "Kagome why couldn't you bring me this chowder stuff:?" Inu-yasha asked at the same time Kat yelled "thats my clam chowder, MY clam chowder, I WANT MY CLAM CHOWDER!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kat: NOOOOOOOOO!!  
Inu: *rolls on the ground laughing* It's MINE NOW!!! Xi: no comment  
Kitchen: Kit and Kitchen are one in the same. Now you 2 STOP!!  
*Kat and Inu fight like a cat & dog*  
Kat: Inuyasha reminds me of a male cheerleader, enough said..  
Inu: KAT is a preppy little B**  
Kit: no cursing Inu... Kat stop attacking her, Now! see you in the next chap,chilfhanger, R&R 


	3. The RamenChowder compromise

Kit: new chappie, YEAH!!

Kat: we will be updating once a week.

Kit: I will be up dating since I the only one out of the 3 of us writing that actually takes the time to type this up! *sticks tongue out at Kat & Xi*

Xi: You are the one sittin' on your but all day, sleeping & watchin' TV.

Kat: I would type but I dont live with you.

Kit: 1/2 the time you are. Actual I sleep and play on FF.net.

Xi: Anyway on with the fic.

( ) AN's ~ ~ sceen changes* * thoughts" " speakings

Disclaimer: I hate this but I own none of the Inuyasha characters.:( I do own Kit (myself), & Kat owns herself. Got it? OK..

Chapter #3: The Ramen-Chowder compromise

Suddenly a small brown blur ran into Inuyasha, knocking him over. Kat lunged at Inuyasha as the blur slipped passed her. The blur was squished in-between the dog and maniac cat hanyous. Kat was frantically slashing her claws at Inuyashas face. The little brown thing tickled Kats sides and as she moved away it slipped out form between the two fighting idiots. Kat kept attacking Inuyasha, both of them swinging their claws at each other. Though the dog demon was much more focused and skilled, hitting Kat numerous times.

The others watched the two fight, but didnt notice the thing until Shippo screamed and started laughing. They turned to see Shippo rolling on the ground as another fox demon, who had brown fur and ears like Inuyasha, tickled him. the little fox smiled at Shippo as Kagome gently pulled it off him.

"Who might you be?" 

"I am Kit, and I am a half fox demon. I came to play but that mean lady hit me on the head. Why are they fighting anyway?" Kit asked innocently. Miroku jumped into the conversation to ask, 

"Kagome, dont you think it would be wise to stop them?"

"Yeah we probably should, huh." Kagome put Kit down, grabbed Sangos boomerang and walked over to the fight.

"Sit boy," she said quietly as she knocked Kat unconscious with the boomerang. As she walked back she could hear Inuyasha mumbling into the dirt. 

Kit ran up to the sceen,* looks like a Kat fight* (AN: hehehe you will get it later) she mused. Kit ran to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek as his head came up for his talk with his old friend dirt. "I kissed it to make it better!" she piped cheerfully, looking up at him. He glared down at her after getting all the way up. Kit ran over and joined Shippo, who was hiding behind Kagomes legs. The little demons were defiantly scared of the look the older demon was giving them. Inuyasha looked like he could kill if they met his eyes. He walked towards Kagome, fists clenched at his sides. Kagome opened her mouth to sit him when he was about a yard away. But as Kat had become conscious again she had immediately tackled him. She tried to punch his face but he dodged and they growled at each other. The group of spectators backed up to a safe distance as another cat and dog fight started.

The group circled around a fire as the sounds of battle raged in the background. Shippo was next to Kagome with Kit cuddling up to him,

"Oh how cute!" Sango remarked seeing Shippos blush, Kit joined him blushing and smiling. Miroku started a friendly conversation. He suggested that Kit stay with them, much to Shippos dismay Kit shouted with glee, accidentally in his ear. Soon it was time for bed so Kit gave everyone a big hug before curling up between Shippo and Kirara. Mean while the sounds of the dog and Kat fight filled the air.

~The next day~ The group with the newly added companion Kit and the bruised, stalking Kat walked along a dirt path. Inuyasha and Kat were no longer physically fighting but were yelling still arguing over the clam chowder. Kit ran up to Kat and said,

"Why are you fighting?" Kat smiled at Kit and then glared at Inuyasha. Planely stating while pointing at him,

"He stole my clam chowder." Kits eyes widened as she said,

"I see. Okay...." but before she could finish she was interrupted.

"I AM STILL NOT TALKING TO YOU!!!" Kat yelled. Kit looked hurt for a moment until Shippo ran up, tickled her and they ran off to play. 

Kagome and Sango, with interruption for Miroku, had decided that the maltempered demons could no longer fight if the group was going to get anywhere with their shard hunting. The three humans formed a plan to get Kat and Inuyasha to stop fighting. Five minutes after they finished their planing Kagome yelled at Inuyasha suggesting that they stop to make lunch. For a couple of moments the two verbal fighters missed the suggestion, then it hit them that lunch meant food. 

"Yeah chowder!!" shrieked Kat. *chowder there is nothing better* 

"Yeah RAMEN!!" shouted Inuyasha, even louder than Kat *Ramen there is nothing better* (that's what they think Hahahaha time to show them ;) )

"I will make the food," Kagome said, "you two get some wood for the fire so I can."

"Feh, I wont work with a chowder thief. He is nothing but trouble." Kat said disdainfully.

Kagome however had anticipated this and replied sweetly. 

"If you want your chowder you will." Kats eyes went wide then constricted in anger and she turned to gather wood. Mumbling about stupid people who threatened her with chowder. Inuyashsa went the other direction.

While those two were gone the humans filled the kitsunes in on their plan. Shippo didnt like the idea but Kit on the other hand was positively terrified about it. The plan: to give Kat the ramen and Inuyasha the chowder. Kit knew how deadly a thing like that could be and became worried about everyones safety.

"If Kat was mad before you just wait. She will kill Inuyasha if he stands between her and her chowder!!" Kit said trying to stop herself form trembling even more than she was. 

"Oh, how would you know?" Sango asked. Kit replied and her trembling got worse.

"Kat is _kinda _a _friend _of mine. A year ago I tasted some of her chowder and shes barely said a word to me since." Kagome pulled Kit into her arms and tried to stop her now violent shaking. 

"So you have met her before?"

"Yeah -gulp- unfortunately she is my half sister. (see how she knew it was a Kat fight hehehe) Both our dads were demons. Hers was a cat, and mine a kitsune. That is why she is Kat, spelled with a k not c, and I am Kit. It is short for Kitsune, our human mother didnt have much of an imagination." Kit explained as though annoyed by the thoughts. Kit continued, "She hasnt spoken to me in over a year because of the chowder incident. Just think I am her sister and all I did was taste the stuff, she swore she would never talk to me again." Horror crossed the kitsunes face and her little ears flattened to her head, 

"To think of what might happen to you guys if you switched the foods would give the strongest, unemotional demons really bad nightmares! And that could be an understatement!!" Kit whimpered in Kagomes lap as visions of her new friends dead and covered in blood flew across her mind, *I have seen it before with others who have messed with her chowder, I hope they dont do it* 

"Oh, she is as bad as Inuyasha when it comes to her favorite food?!" Sango mused as the though/question escaped her mind and exited her mouth.

"Well you could say that, I think, but my sister cant be sat like Inuyasha can." * I with I could do it though I will have to ask Kagome... if we live through this* Kit replied as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didnt see the worried look on Shippos face as she cried. 

"Kit why are you crying?" Shippo asked curiously as he sat on Kagomes lap next to Kit. He put his arms around her trying to comfort her and Kagome put her arms around them both. *Shippo looks like he is mimicking Miroku comforting Sango but with out wondering hands* thought Kagome as she looked at the two small kitsunes in her lap.

"Come on tell me why you are crying." Shippo said in a soft concerned voice.

"Kat doesnt know that our mother died. That is why I can looking for her. I didnt know when I caught then scents of Shippo and Inuyasha that she would be with their smells. Though I only followed the smells because I smelt a kitsune and I had never played with one until I met Shippo." Kit said as her tears stopped and she hugged Shippo back, thanking him and Kagome for calming her down.

Just then Inuyasha and Kat returned form the direction they had each gone with wood in their arms. Kagome put the kitsunes on the grass. Sango and her started a fire and whispered to each other deciding to mix the ramen and chowder so that Inuyasha didnt have all of Kats chowder. They cooked the food separately so as not to look suspicious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit: I AM DONE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA I AM DONE!!!! *does a little victory dance around Shippo*

Xi: Shut up!!

Kit: Oops she was trying to sleep...(Wispers)... so please review please 

Kat: review I am begining to think that me and my friends have lost all our marbles instead of just most of them. please review so we know we still have a maarble or so in our heads

Kit: yeah.. (gets megga phone out) REVIEW PLEASE OR KAT WILL HAVE TO PUT HER SELF IN CONFINEMENT & WE WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THE FIC!!!

Xi: I said SHUT UP KIT!!!!!


	4. Kill who?

Kit: I dont have to type this time!! Kat is going to do it...Hehehehe if you dont like her mistakes review and flame her! you can do that to me but Im nice and give cookies in apology!! see ya later read the fic!!!

Kat: *fumes* I cant type! what am I going to do? well please dont be to mad at me I cant help my horrible spelling ;( o well we will be updating about every weekend. I am upset I dont own anything, not Inu-yasha not even a Inu-yasha plushy! Oh well on to the story!!

Xi: I dont really think you have to worry about much spelling (spell check, duh) Though grammar is a problem. And punctuation too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu-yasha looked at the goop in his noodle cup, lumps of something gray floating around in his ramen. Everyone could tell he wasnt happy. 

"What is this?" he yelled angrily as Kat almost screamed her head off tossing her bole into the air. Inu-yasha looked over at Kat then turned back to his cup with a smirk on his face thinking *how disgraceful!* He slowly tried the "stuff" in his cup. Eyes widening and nearly popping out of his head he showed the rest of it down his throat so fast only Kat could see his movements. Kat then thought as if in response to Inu-yashas thoughts *Youre discrasefull.* 

In the green bushes, which hid his form so well, a slimy toad was hiding wide eyed. Jaken shakily whispered to himself "the master must here of this!" 

Inu-yasha heard something in the bushes and Kats ears tweaked. The kitsunes near by turned toward the bushes very interested in this new interruption. The bushes rustled again. Shippo and Kit soon became so curious they started inching towards the now silent bush, on hands and knees. They were finally side by side right in front of the bush, the two looked at each other, nodded, and pounced. The rest of the group watched as the kitsunes dragged the ugly green imp by his slimy, grimy hands across the ground to the fire side. 

"Urrg, not that thing again. Inu-yasha when are you going to kill it?" Kagome said in disgust. Kit soon found sport in poking it over and over again.

" SOooo.... what is it?" she said as she continued to poke it with a stick from the fire. Kats face turned down as she plainly stated,

"Im not going to get anything to eat today. My appetite is totally gone." 

"After seeing that, I dont blame you." remarked Sango.

"Well wake him up already and ask what he is doing here... Or on second thought lets just kill it!" Kat calmly stated. Suddenly Kat remembers her clam chowder and looks back to see a very pleased dog demon devouring her dinner. (A.N. even if she is not hungry no one touches Kats food)

"YOU BIG BAKA!" Kat yells before lunging at the food in the middle of her jump Kat screams 

"TRUNK MONKEY!" Dodging Inu-yasha quickly states,

"I am not!" Kat replied with a quick,

"Are to! "and the argument had begun!

"Am not!" 

"Are to!"

"Am not!" 

"Are to!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!!" 

"ARE TO!!"

As the voices continued in the background.... 

"Geez! They sound like there our age!" Shippo commented to Kit who could only nod in agreement. They turned to then realize that in their distraction "the green thing" had gotten up and was running away.

Suddenly out of thin air a tiny figure appeared. With a astounding burst of light the small person grew to be 7 feet tall. She was a fairy that was apparent by the giant green wings on her back. "JAKEN, IM GONNA KILL YOU!!" she yelled. Kats eyes bulged as she marched up to the fairy and yelled,

"What do you think you are doing? You cant just barge in here with your *taller than thow* attitude and expect to kill my pray while Im still around!" The fairies eyes turned stormy, 

"Hes my pray, its my job to jet rid of ugly little swamp things like him." As the insults started flying the 2 didnt notice that Jaken had slowly and very quietly risen and crept away. The group behind them looked on at the 2 bickering people. Kit, getting tired of the yelling, walked up and put her hand in Kats mouth .

"STOP IT you 2 we have to much fighting going on as it is. and anyway I thought you 2 were friends!" 

"We were until she stole MY chowder!" Kat yelled angrily

"That was MY chowder, thank you very much. The fairy said snobbishly.

" Riiiight you just keep telling your self that Xi, Because no one else will believe you!" 

"This is off the subject" Xi said dejectedly looking around for the toad

--with Janken--

"So you have returned" Sesshou-meru said nonchalantly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat: thats all Im giving you tonight. its late and everyone else has gone to bed I dont even want to look at the spell check! you wont believe what happens next! though you will have to wait to see it will be worth it. its all coming together now! *yawn* I am tired see ya!

Kit here I checked her spelling and grammar it took me around 30 minutes to fix them. well R&R tell me if I missed any.


	5. Sitting Inuyasha and Rin

Kit: yup its me typing again. Thanks to those how have reviewed: Sefpyro, Cat Silver, Lady-knight, Rhianna Salmon, Neo the Sword Mistress & ilovefluffy (glad you're ok by the way) Anywho on with the fic. 

Disclaimer: We dont own Inuyasha, Kit hopes to get a plushy for her b-day though! 

Chapter 5: Sitting Inuyasha & Rin

"So you have returned" Sesshoumeru said nonchalantly

"I have news, my lord, about Inuyasha." Jaken chanted in his annoyingly high squeaky voice. THUD! Sesshou-maru hits Jaken over the head.

"Do not ever mention his name in my presence!" The Lord said threateningly.

"B-but Master Inuyasha has three new companions. They are always fighting with each other. It would be a good time to attack!" THUD, Jaken is once again hit on the head.

"I told you never to say that worthless half-breeds name. If I have to repeat myself again I will kill you!" THUD, this time Jaken fell backwards onto his rear end.

__

"I am sorry Lord Fluffy, I just thought.." Jaken started shaking in fear.

"WHAT?!" For once Sesshoumarus anger slightly appeared on his face. He reached for his Tenseiga (an: did I spell that right?) but accidentally grabbed the Toukijin. Not checking the sword in his hand, Sesshou-maru sliced Jaken in two. Rin, how was sitting by a small fire a little ways away, giggled until she realized Jaken was actually been cut. Rin gasped,

"What happened Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I grabbed the wrong sword." He replied with a slice of amusement, "That is a first."

"Sess-sama, Rin cant pick on Jaken any more because he is dead, now?." Rin said with a tear in his eye.

"I am not going to revive him. This time he has disobeyed too many orders." 

"OK, Im hungry!" Rin said suddenly back to her perky self.. Sesshoumaru wiped out a cup that was magically filled with ramen. Rin took the cup and started devouring its contents covering everything in the glade with ramen as well. 

"Rin slow down you'll choke on that stuff." Sesshoumaru cautioned.

"Rin wont choke, ummm.. Rin wants a cookie!" Rin begged with a puppy-dog look on her face that Fluffy could not resist. Fluffy turned away so he would not give in and said, 

"Finnish eating you food first." (So like a parent)

"OK then Rin wants to go see the girl Kagome and that guy with doggy ears. Rin does not remember his name."

Sess considered this for a long time then finally thinking that all the arguing wouldnt be good for her said no. Rins eyes suddenly welled up with tears. Fluffy suddenly broke down and said, 

"O.K. I will take you to see them later... but I wont go with you. Is that clear?"

"Hai Fluffy!" Rin said with a grin.

"Come on Rin we need to get a little farther before night fall." Rin got up and trotted after the demon.

~Night fall with the Inu gang~

Xis head popped up & she yelled, "Jaken is dead." 

She was very upset & soon had fallen into a deep slump. Even Kat felt sorry for Xi. Sorry enough to even offer her some chowder. Xi, seeing Kats offer, jumped up and ran over to hide behind a tree.

"I am not stupid enough to take anything from you, especially since I am in my smaller form. You BAKA (idiot)!"Kat laughed and said,

"Fine, I just thought chowder might make you feel better. But youre obviously just fine!" Kat grinned, "You should be nicer, you may want to hang around, youve got nothing else to do." Xi just spread her green wings and flew up into, sat on a small branch & went to sleep. Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha were about arguing about her bringing him chowder.

"Inuyasha I will bring you one can of chowder, one that is it! If you want chowder you can make it from scratch or you can eat it while you wait for me in my time. Got it?"

"You, wench, will bring me chowder whenever I want it or I will not protect you!"

" Oh really? I'll prove you wrong on that theory. One: you like to have me around for some reason or you wouldnt freak out every time I got home. And two: If a demon killed me you couldnt find the shards or get chowder!!" 

While all of them were fighting Kits head hurt, 

"Shippo lets go swimming. The old ones are getting on my nerves. Well with the exception of Sango.." Kit was cut off by Sango screaming. "Hentai!" followed by a loud WHACK and a dull THUD, AS Sango hit everyones favorite monk with her boomerang and he hit the grown face first. 

"Keep your hands to yourself or I will tie them behind your back Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"Why Lady Sango it was a mistake I didnt mean to..."Miroku innocently protested, but was interrupted. 

"You hentai, you did it on purpose & you know it! So dont try to play innocent with me." 

"Well scratch that: they are all giving me a headache." Kit said while rubbing her head with a tiny hand.

"OK lets go its getting dangerous to stay here." Shippo said as Kat joined Inuyasha & Kagomes fight. Shippo and Kit left the adults behind as Kagome was sitting Inuyasha, who was chasing Kat all over the clearing only avoiding the small stream that ran through the edge by that tree that Xi was soundlessly sleeping in.

"HAHAHA!! You couldnt catch me even if you werent being sitted! You will never get any chowder and any Kagome brings will be for me!! HAHAHA!!" Kat taunted the dog demon chasing her. 'Feh' was all Inuyasha could get out before being sitted for the 200th time since the Kitsunes had left unnoticed. When the spell finally wore off he looked up & seeing the addition to the clearing yelled with excitement,

"HI Rin!" Rin smiled cutely and remembered what Sess had told her.

"HI Inuyasha, why are you on the ground like that? Kagome, HI!" Rin ran over to Kagome and gave her a big hug. Xi, who had awoken from the noise, jumped down to meet the new comer. On the way down she changed into her taller form. Apon landing she walked over to Rin.

"Hello who are you? You have pretty wings." Rin asked.

"Im Xi, and Im an ex-conscience fairy."

"What is a conscience fairy?"

"A conscience fairy acts as a persons conscience when they arent listening to their own."

""Whats a conscience?" Rin asked as a loud of questions flew through her mind. Xi sweet dropped and started to explain what a conscience was. As she was doing this another fight started between Kat and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had tried to take Kats chowder. Kat had gotten angry, had found Mirokus staff and had started hitting Inuyasha over the head with it. Sango grabbed her infamous weapon and hit Kat over her head knocking her to the ground. Rin giggled as Sango solemnly stated, 

"Mirokus staff is Mirokus ask before you use it and dont make it any harder on Inuyasha he already has Kagome sitting him all the time.

"Aw come on!" Kat scowled, " Kagomes sits obviously dont do any good. Let me try to beat some sense into him, please?" Kat said pouting as an after thought she added, "Miroku doesn't really mind my borrowing his staff, does he?"

"I do to mind." Miroku snorted.

"See?" Sango stated. Miroku smiled and moved toward her. Seeing this she whacked himover the head. " I want talking to you." She snorted just as he had.

Miroku fell unconscious and Sango nodded stiffly. Then she walked over to the fire and got herself something to eat. Looking over at Xi she saw that the fairy was still trying to answer Rins Questions.

"Rin would you like something to eat?" Sango called saving Xi from the endless string of questions. Rin smiled and ran over to where Sango was sitting. The young girl asked what was being offered to her and was handed chowder after being given the choice between chowder and ramen. Rin happily sat down and started eating. Everyone watched as Rin downed the food faster then Inuyasha or even Kat. When she was finished she set the bowl down and thanked them for the 'yummy' food. 

"What?" Rin said noticing that they all were staring at her with their jaws on the ground. Kat bust up with laughter as everyone else closed their mouths and choked out an I like her.

"Hey Rin I would like to introduce you to.. Huh? Hey guys where did Shippo and Kit go?" Kagome voice sounded worried as she asked her question. Before any one could answer Kit dashed into the clearing sopping wet and was followed by Shippo. Shippo was equally wet and was in hot pursuit of the girl. Kit stopped right in front of Rin and Shippo colided into her. After getting to their feet the two were surprised to see some one else their age. Shippo recovered from the shock first.

"I am Shippo and this is Kit, who are you?"

"Rin is Rin" Rin stated simply with a large grin.

"Do you always refer to yourself in 3rd person?" Kit asked quizzically. Both Shippo and Rin looked confused.

"Never mind. Hey Shippo look the food is done." With that the two children downed their share of food. Suddenly Inuyasha smelt the scent of his brother, 

"Hey everyone Sesshoumaru is near."

"Fluffy is just waiting for Rin. Fluffy didn't want to visit, been in a bad mood ever since Jaken called him fluffy earlier." Rin piped up as she climbed into Inuyashas lap.

"Oh so that is why the ugly toad is dead." remarked Xi. The group then settled into an interesting conversation with Xi constantly having to explain her big words to the kids.

A few hours latter everyone had eating and the young ones were yawning.

"I think its time for bed. -yawn- Rin are you sleeping here are going back to Sesshoumaru? Rin?" Kagome looked at the already sleeping girl curled up on Inuyashas lap with his arms rapped loosely around her.

"Come on Shippo, you to Kit, its time to sleep." Kagome called lightly as she settled into her sleeping bag which was to Inuyashas left. The Kitsunes were now dry from sitting by the fire and quickly settled into the space between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha sighed as he watched the three settle in. Then he turn and chuckled slightly as he watched Sango. Kat, And the tall Xi drag the sleeping Miroku in his blankets to the opposite side of the fire. Once that was done the women settled down to sleep and were followed by Inuyasha into a blissful dream land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit: My hands hurt, this was 10 hand written pages long. Kat & Xi are _Soo_ nice they are playing around While I type and its MY birthday party but no they just had to have me type so wee could post it. Sorry the other writers of this fic are lazy no good...arg 

Kat wants to know what you all think of cliff hangers? And what direction you want this fic to go. 

Hmm I didn't know this fic had a direction Oh well R&R and send me presents haha. Next chap up soon promise.


	6. evil kids, poor kids part 1

Kit: Im here again all by my self. Getting yelled at by Kat for I dont know why. All though it's probably because I was a little late for her party on Friday but oh well. Anyway we don't own any of the regular Inuyasha characters just ourselves and the pointless plot of this story Which by the way Im now sure has no direction or significant purpose. And before you continue I am mad at Kat, but not Xi for once.

Kat: Me, why are you mad at me? Xi did it, I swear.

Xi: I am innocent until proven guilt in a court of law and you 2 are not 18 so you cant sue me!!

Kit: Speak of the devils children.

Xi: I am not the devils kid Im his assistant! 

Kit & Kat: Whatever!

All continue to argue over stupid little things.

```````````````````````````````````````ON with the fic```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter 6: Evil Kids, Poor kids

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to some one staring at him. That some one was Rin. Inuyasha was startled at first but quickly recovered when the smell of cooking ramen reached him. Rin caught him in a big bear hug then quietly bounded over to 'play' with Shippo and Kit.

The kitsunes were creeping up on Kat, who was still asleep. The girls positioned themselves on Kats right side while Shippo took his place on Kats left. In his petite right hand Shippo held a long gray feather. Mean while, Kit held a cold metal can, that she had gotten from Kagome, in her left hand. And in the can..(not gonna tell you yet) well the kids didnt know exactly what it was but Kagome had said it would work for their innocent little wake up call.

Now Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had joined Kagome by the fire. They were watching the kids with great interest and relief that it wasnt them the kids were 'waking up'. With the exemption of Kagome who knew what was about to happen. 

With a big smile on her face Kit took the can and emptied the smelly, white, foamy substance on Kats chest in the form of a big smily face (love those). After having her fun Kit handed the can to Rin, who filled Kats hand with the substance. The Rin handed the can to Shippo who did the same thing but with Kats other hand. After handing the can back to Rin Shippo started tickling Kats face with the long feather in his hand. Five minutes, and a sticky foam covered Kat, later the clearing rang with a very loud high pitched scream.

The 3 innocent looking kids dashed over to the fire and everyone pretended to be eating their ramen. They all were holding in their laughter as best the could anyway. When Kat got up and reached the place they were Miroku was the first to brake. Soon followed by else instantly. Kat Yelled,

"WHAT IN CHOWDERS NAME HAPPENED TO ME!!" The group of laughing friends started rolling on the ground clutching their stomachs as their laughter took total control.

"WHO DID THIS?? I AM THE HANYOU CAT GODDESS!! WHO DARED TO DO SUCH A THING!???!! The others covered their ears while still rolling around in laughter.

A ways away Sesshoumaru awoke with a start as angry high pitched screams of the half-breed cat demon. He jumped up covering his ears and ran towards the campsite thinking Rin might be in trouble. He reached the campsite seeing everyone rolling on the ground in laughter. Soon he saw Kat in her sticky, hair matted, white and red blurred, state of embarrassment. He was joining the others in their sport of rolling, holding stomachs and laughing at Kat. When the said hanyou started her infernal screeching again.

"I WANT TO BE TOLD WHO DID THIS, AND I WANT TO BE TOLD NOW!!!!!!"

Kat turned wildly form side to side for a while then attacked the first thing she saw (kat: which happened to be the evil kit). Kat slashed and tore at Kit with a vengeance giving should-be-life-threatening cuts. The only thing that saved Kit was the foam that had started it all. By now it had covered everything, it was cushioning the blows and blocked Kats vision. 

Fluffy, who was watching all of this, pulled Kat off of the twitching and calmly stated,

"No violence in front of Rin." Then set Kat down again. Kat looked pissed but seeing that Shippo had the white cream on his hands she picked him up before walking over to the still twitching Kit and lifting her off the ground by her tail.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kit: sorry this is only half or so but my hands are worn out I've done a lot lately I should have the rest up with in the next 2 or 3 days


	7. evil kids, poor kids part 2

KIT:I got if finished yeah!!! read on..

Kat ran into the woods with the kids. She returned five minutes later with out them. 

"Where are Shippo and Kit?" Kagome asked. She looked worried for a moment before Kat got a dreamy look in her eyes. Kat came out of her dream and smirked, making her look like a cat female version of Inuyasha.

"Oh.. they are hanging around" she said with out further information.

Meanwhile the two poor kitsunes hung unconscious from a tree over a raging waterfall though they were not to far away. Half an hour Kit woke up she screamed waking up Shippo.

"I hate High places, get me down!!"

After a few minutes of Kits idiotic ramblings her and Shippo started screaming for help. Lucky for them the Inu demons heard them and Inuyasha came to save the day. All the while Kat was wishing that Japan had Piranhas (Kats suggestion). 

The group headed out to look for more shards after Inuyasha and Fluffy got the two kitsunes back to safety. Unfortunately they soon realized in their haste they had forgotten Kagomes bag and the fairy Xi. 

Back at the clearing, Kat jumped into the tree the fairy was sleeping in to wake her up. Kat shook Xi but she just rolled over and out of the tree. Xis eyes opened as she hit the ground with a hard thud. Kat jumped down and landed a few feet in front of Xi. Immediately upon landing the Cat goddess / demon bust up laughing. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to face Xi and Kat just in time to see the fairy transform into her bigger form and angrily push Kat into the freezing water of the stream that ran through the clearing.

Kats head dunked under the water as her feet appeared above the surface. From her position under water Kat easily kicked a wave of water over Xis head drenching her and making her wings useless. Kat pulled herself out of the water thankful she had a human form and not one like Kirara. Cat fur is hard to get untangled once it is wet. The two decided to move on with the group saying that they were even.

That night after Kagome and the others had set up the camp and cooked ramen for every one they made Kat cook her own chowder seeing as she refused to share. Kagome refused to cook anything for the cat hanyou after what she had done to Shippo, and Kit. Kagome was already more tired of Kat then she was of Inuyashas attitude. Kat cooked her chowder while the rest of the group chatted and laughed while eating. Fluffy, who had followed them for on particular reason except that Rin wanted to, sat up in a tree with Rin sleeping in his lap his arms around her so that she would not fall.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kit: thats all Xi's gonna be an angle and type the next chapter up when she decides


	8. the sit problem

All was quite till... Inu-yasha, Kat, and Xi started fighting again.   
About what, no one knew for they were covering their ears. Kagome's eye twitched.  
She was realy getting tired of all the fighting that was going on.  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT." Kagome yelled.   
Inu-yasha was immediatly plunged into the ground.   
Unfortunatly for the two girls were standing right in front of him.  
As Inu-yasha went down his arms caught on their necks and dragged the two girls down with him.  
Though XI was stuck, and contuniued ti be slamed underneth him, Kat managed to excape between sits.  
Xi was soon barried.   
  
Even when Inuyasha was release form the spell Xi was still stuck in the earth barley able to breeth.   
Kat laughed at the fairies misfortune and wasnt able to stop.  
The children were hiding behind Fluffy to avoid the coming confruntation.  
"Oh dear not again," sighed Kagome as Xi and Kat started fighting.   
The two female demons ignoring the others.  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Shippo then jumped into a near by tree.   
Fluffy jumped into the same tree after picking up Rin and Kit.   
  
The group of six watched as a furious fight raged on below.  
As the two fought,Rin was crying in Fluffys arms, and Shippo huddled between Kagome and Inuyasha.  
Kat lunged at Xi aiming her claws for the fairies neck.  
Xi changed into her small form with a cloud of smoke and flew into the air.  
Kat jumped up and smaked Xi in the stomach with her tail.  
Xi changed back into her big form and ramed her head into Kat, knocking her into a stream.  
A sopping wet Kat tried to attack Xi with her claws again.  
But the fairy dodged it easily.   
  
Xi glowed green and Kat stopped in her tracks unable to move.  
The fairy got an evil grin on her face and water from the stream rose up into the air.  
The water hovered over Kats head a moment before splashing down on her.  
Then leaves from the trees began flying at Kat, sticking to her.  
Xi took the freezing spell off Kat and she stumbled backwards.  
The fairy gave Kat at little shove and the 1/2 goddess fell into the stream again.  
Xi bacame small and flew into a tree before kat could get her.  
  
Kagome sighed. The fight was over. Though it had been sort of intertaining.  
Inuyasha, Shippo, Kit and Fluffy had been covering their ears to muffle the sounds of the high pitchen screams of the two girls.  
Fluffy had been just about to transform and beat the two up for scaring Rin, but he didnt want Rin to witness such brutality.  
After a few minutes the group came down from the trees and went to find Miroku and Sango.  
They found the perveted monk and the exterminator about five yards away hiding behind a tree.  
"Oh look who's finally getting along." Said Inuyasha with a mischevious smerk on his facce.  
"Hentai!!" screamed Sango as she hit him on the head with her boomerang, a blush gracing hers and Mirokus faces.  
(change of pace, good huh?) The she realized that Miroku had been the one to initiate hidding behind that stupid tree  
with his arms around her waist. So she hit him upside the head too. (well maybe not a change more like an addition)  
Miroku tried to make it look like he had done nothing as usual. Then the group began traveling again now that they  
were all together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kit: Gomen Gomen I said Xi was going to type it but she didn't so I ended up doing it.   
I had to find the chap first. so here it is I'll get chap 8 up as soon as I can but we're  
having computer problems so it could be a while. sorry this ones short but there is a suprize in the next   
chapter. so thank you and dont yell at me for it being kinda messed up Spell check isnt working.  
If you want anyone to be punished or something else like that just review and tell me. Thanks!! 


	9. the aliance

'thoughts'  
"talking"  
~telepath~  
-sceen change-  
disclamer: see chaps 1-6  
  
------- on with the story ----------  
  
That night just as Kagome got Inuyasha t stop and make camp, Naraku showed up.  
  
"Hand over the jewel shards! Inuyasha." Naraku's haunting voice echoed through the clearing.   
"No way Naraku! You can never get the jewel shards."  
Seeing he would have to fight to get the shards Naraku charged at Inuyasha who stood in   
front of Kagome. Kat, XI, and Fluffy stood by watching and woundering as Kit, Rin, and Shippo   
cluched onto Fluffys kimono for protection. Battle cries filled th air. Inuyasha hit Naraku   
with the tetsaiga and knocked him into Kat.They landed face to face with Naraku on topp of the  
poor goddess. Her eyes went wwide as the force of impact pressed his lips to hers.(hehe I'm evil  
but Kat is diserving of this) In one monment Naraku decided to kapture Kat. So in swift movements  
he pushed himself off her grabbing her around the waist and took off.  
"You will have to give me the shards in youu want the girl back!" Naraku chuckled as he ran.   
Kat began scraming at the top of her lungs making the demons wince a bit. Kit let go of FLuffys   
leg and ran after her half sibling, "You ugly baboon bbring my sister back I still havent told   
her what happened to mom!"  
"You little brat what happened to my mom" Kat yellled getting farther away for the little Kit.  
"OUr mom you ba.." but kat didint hear her sisters name calling as Kit lost site of Naraku and Kat.  
"Good Ridence," INuyasha mumbled  
  
-while running into the distance-  
Kat decided to stop being discusted with Naraku long enough to kill him. She invisioned how she  
would do it. Should she rip his throat out, or kill him very very slowly, or she could.. Kats   
thoughts were interuptered by Naraku stoppping and setting her down.  
"Before I attacked I noticed you and Inuyasha arguing. I was wondering would you like to help me   
get my revenge on the half wit?"  
  
-Back with the gang-  
Kit got up from her heeped position on the ground and walked over to her friends, they could help.  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama please I need your help. I cant save my sister by myself. PLease help me."  
Kit pleaded.   
"Feh,why should I help get that obnochious brat awwway form Naraku. Thay seem almost perfect for each   
other." Inuyasha retorted coming off a little angry. Kit turned her eyes hopefully to Fluffy.  
"I will not put Rin in that kind of danger so dont even suggest I help, child." come his indiferent  
reply.  
"If Inuyasha wont help then I will!" Shippo said jumping from his position in Kagomes arms to stand by  
Kit. 'Oh great Shippos a cuttie but he is such a scardy cat'  
" I suggest that we let her be, she can take care of herself." Xi commented to no one inpeticular.  
"How would you know? Last time I checked you two were enimies."   
"didnt you know? Kat and I are best friends . We only fight because we think its fun."  
"I thought it was because of the chowder incedent when you stole her can of chowder." Kit was completely  
comfused now. "and then after that when she pushed you off that cliff."  
"Well yea thats sorta how we became best friends." Xi stopped thinking of how to explain it. "See I can  
fly in my big form as well as my small one. When Kat pushed me off the cliff I grabbed her and took her   
with me. Be fore we hit the water I started flying."  
Kit looked even more confused, "How would you be able to carry her?"  
"I can change my wings." Kit had a blank look on her face, "See...ummm.," Xi continued, " I can make my   
wings so that they are bigger, like an angels. Like this." Xis wings turned into angel wings but they   
were emerald green.  
"How did you know she was going to push you off that cliff?" Kagome asked. Her and the others had been   
listening to Kit and Xis conversation.  
"Remember we're both telepathic. I sorta read her mind," Xi blushed, "If you want me to contact her, I can."  
"Please, Please will you." Kit asked.  
"I can try but if she blocked me out then it means she doesnt want to be rescued, or she has gotten away   
and needs some down time. I mean that was her first kiss and the guy kidnaped her."  
~ Neko you there? ~  
~ NO ~ Kat answered.   
~ OK so you dont want to be rescued? ~   
~Course not ~   
~ ok bye ~   
~ Wait I'm planning something with Naraku. Wanna help? ~  
~ Does it involve Inuyasha? ~  
~ DUH! ~   
~ ouch too loud Kat, OK then I'm in ~   
~I'll contact you tomorrow, this is going to be fun ~  
  
-to Kat and Naraku-  
"Hey Naraku, my friend, Xi, is gonna help Us. She's with the dog boy." Kat yelled  
"oh is she another worthless cat demon?"   
"No shes a fairy. And CATS ARENT WORTHLESS SPIDER BOY!!" Kat replied very loudly and sticking her togue  
out at him. After letting him see her tongue she went back to stirring her chowder  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kit: there you read it now please review please excuse the spelling errors I'm sick and only have awake  
what should Kat, Xi, and naraku do to Inuyasha? tell me please it would help a lot dont know when the next chapter  
will be up I'm refusing to type it. so see you when I feel like typing again that will be after the others  
type up at least three chapters. thanks R&R 


	10. Kits note

Kit: The others typed the last of the chapters so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer : see chapter 1-8  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So the little wimpy cat doesn't want to be found, huh? That's good less annoyances to deal with." Inuyasha snarled after Xi told him she couldn't contact Kat telepathically.  
  
" Inuyasha that's mean, site." Kagome said watching the hanyou plunge head first into the ground. Kagome walked over to the crying Kit but Kit stood up before she got close enough to console the Kitsune.   
  
"Come on Shippo. I'm still going to find her, you coming?" Kit said still angry.   
  
"Yeah I'm coming. See you guys since your not going to help, I am." Shippo said determined. as he walked up to Kit.   
  
"Lets go Kit!" The two kitsune cubs disappeared into the forest leaving the others with shocked looks on their faces.   
  
Kat who had been watching all the goings on in her mind reached out to Kit telepathically   
  
Hay Kit whats up  
  
Kat! yay you're all right  
  
No Duh! So what about our mom?  
  
Oh yah that um.......  
  
Well...whatever I say you have to promise not to kill or hurt me ok.  
  
Well since I'm not there I can't hurt you can I?  
  
Guess not so next time you see me you wont hurt me right?  
  
yeah, yeah whatever just tell me imooto (younger sister)  
  
well neesan (older sister) okaasan (mother) umm......  
  
I'm getting impaticant imooto!  
  
Dead, she's dead  
  
WHAT! I'm going to kill you..BA......  
  
You promised you wouldn't hurt me, you promised and this time you'll keep it.  
  
Darn I have to get someone else to do it.  
  
Any how I'm coming to get you and if I die you'll only have your ojiisan and that Baka older brother of ours.  
  
Yeah yeah see ya when ya get here "have fun"  
  
"Kit you there?" Shippo questioned while waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh? oh yeah I'm here sorry I was talking to neesan." Kit replied coming out of her daze "Your neesan, Kat right?" Kit nodded, "how?" "Telepathically silly" "ok" The two walked on in silence with Kit leading the way.  
  
~At Narakus camp~  
  
"What are you cooking?" Naraku asked. He had been drawn over by the delicious scent now emanating from the pot as Kat turned her head, she growled at Naraku and (if looks could kill) plainly said "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Naraku jumped back scared for his life and said "all right I was just curious." "Keep you're curiosity to yourself we don't want you to die quite yet." said Kat with a smirk. "You are a big boy you can fend for yourself and get your own food!" then all of a sudden there was the sound of leaves brushing against clothes Kat spun around thinking *Kit shouldn't be here yet* just as she spun around the person how was making the leaves rustle jumped in to the clearing. It was a dog demon with short hair, brown, ear length hair with little dog ears coming out of the left and right side of its head and its long fluffy tail was almost higher then its head, its feminine shape told Kat and Naraku that it was a girl. "Hay Kat, I've been looking all over for ya" said the dog demon in triumph. That was when Kat remembered her and said "Obviously not because you haven't looked here yet, Inu." Inu the dog demon rolled her eyes at Kat and sat down by her and the shocked Naraku that said "How in the world are you dog demon?" Inu looked at the Naraku and said "Hi I'm Inu and you are?"  
  
"Good" said Naraku looking at Inu with a bitter look in his eyes. "Geesh, you don't have to get all nasty to me," Inu said sarcastically "it was only a simple question." as she said this Naraku dipped a spoon in to Kat's Clam Chowder as fast as he could but he was not the only one who was about to take a bit. Just as he was about to move the spoon to his mouth Kat how had thought that it was done cooking looked over at the clam chowder and saw Naraku. "No one tries to eat my clam chowder and gets away with it" Kat screamed. She pounced on Naraku and tumbled him into the ground. While she did this Inu fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Kat who finally stopped slamming Naraku's head into the ground started to eat her clam chowder. Inu who hade just gotten over the sight said "So who is that creep." "Well this weakling is Naraku, um would you mind getting some food for him while I guard my clam chowder? Who obviously cant get his own food and if I leave he will take mine." "what does he eat," Inu said. "I don't know! get him something and see if he likes it. He is you're responsibility now! Think of him as a pet." Kat replied laughing. "What would I do with him, he would only get in the way well I am fighting" said Inu seriously and Kat replied "teach him how to fetch or something, and don't have him around during our little fights.....problem solved, ask him what he eats!" "Why do I have to do it, it is yours" Inu said angrily "And I just gave it to you!" "So I'm giving it back!" while the two girls were fighting Naraku crept over to Kat's clam chowder again. Once they stopped fighting, it was too lat, her precious clam chowder was gone. "Naraku, is that your name?" Kat asked calmly. He nodded slowly "Then that's what will go on your grave stone." (Needless to say what happed next?) 


	11. 10

disclaimer: see chapters 1-8  
  
Chapter 10  
  
* A few days later *  
  
after a week Kit and Shippo were walking along a forest path. The forest was deathly quiet until a cry broke through the air. Kit recognized the voice and ran quickly, towards the source, Shippo at her heels. Apon entering a near by clearing the two meet a beautiful and familiar sight.  
  
"Not my chowder AGAIN!!" Kat screamed. "Naraku you're gonna get it this time!" rang through the clearing as Kit and Shippo watched Kat frantically attack Naraku. Her claws flying wildly at the evil hanyou. He was easily dodging or blocking each one. This didn't last long as Naraku was quickly backed up against a tree. Kat smirked, "I'll teach you to eat my chowder!" and she lunged at him. Pinning him to the tree by placing her claws around his neck.  
  
Suddenly a male cat demon jumped down from the tree tops. He walked over to where Kat stood frozen in her spot. As Kat stared at him mouth hanging open, he hit her effectively knocking her out. Inu stood by Kit and Shippo shocked by the new demons boldness. Shippo was cowering behind Kit, both watching the demon turn to face them face them with fearful expression on his face. As soon as the red haired neko demon was visibly facing them Kit ran over to him. Naraku still frozen in shock to the tree. " Teruko you jerk where on earth have you been? You were supposed to take care of me after my mom died!" Kit cried as she hugged the red haired male.  
  
"sorry kid I went to find Kat, she's been causing lots of trouble, huh?" Teruko questioned. "You bet, she's been beating people up constantly for eating her chowder" Yup, that's Kat, well come on my dad wants to talk with her about abandoning us. But who is that idiot she had pinned to the tree." "Oh that's Naraku, I think Kat likes him a lot, because he's been eating her chowder a lot and he's still alive." (Aren't I evil) "Then I guess we'll just have to take him with us." With that Teruko knocked Naraku out and picked both him and Kat up. Kit ran over and got Shippo to snap out of his daze. Then dragged him over too Teruko. She grabbed on to Teruko's leg, motioning for Shippo to do the same. 'It's ok niisan wont hurt you." Kit assured him. Once Shippo had a firm grip Teruko shot off into the sky jumping from tree top to tree top as the Kitsunes climbed to his shoulders. (yes Inu is still frozen in place)  
  
Else where Kagome was getting worried about Shippo. "come on Inuyasha we can look for shards later. We need to find Shippo soon, very soon. Please Inuyasha." Kagome begged again. She'd been begging all day and was getting on everyones nerves since Inuyasha refused to go after their little companion.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha please lets do as lady Kagome asks." Miroku asked "please Inuyasha. Kagome's right the shard can wait.' Sango pleaded. finally the stubborn hanyou gave in. Kagome climbed on his back and Miroku along with Sango climbed on to the transformed Kirara. The group was followed closely by Xi. The fairy had been trying to contact the baka neko named Kat for hours now. She was also getting worried, not just about Shippo. 


	12. 11

Disclaimer: .see other chapters  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*Just before night fall  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha why did you just change direction so abruptly?" Sango asked. "I've caught the runts sent. He's still with Kit, they found Kat. Unfortunately Naraku and two other scents are with them both are demon's" He replied getting slightly worried. "well than hurry up! Go faster!" Kagome yelled. not too far up ahead Teruko stopped and jumped into a clearing.   
  
"we'll sleep here for tonight.' he said as he placed, the now bound and gagged Kat and Naraku on the ground. Not long after Inuyasha too landed in the clearing with Kirara by his side. Miroku, Sango and Kagome dismounted. "Kagome!" Shippo screamed as he bounced into her arms. "Hi Shippo, I was worried about you;" Kat then jumped up somehow out of her binding and tried to cut Inuyasha's head off, luckily for Inuyasha, Teruko jumped in grabbed Kat and said "How did you get out?" Kat fought and said "You've never been able to keep me locked up!" Kit stood up and said "You tied her wrong. You have to make sure you tie her at the elbows so she can't get the rope to her teeth and bite it off! She steps back over her hands if you don't tie her at the elbows! Duh!!" and so Kat was again tied up this time in an unescapable situation. Teruko explained to everyone why Kat had to be kept tied up. (because she doesn't like her daddy.)  
  
The next morning Teruko woke up everyone and got them ready to go. Teruko took the lead carrying Naraku and Kat. Inuyasha followed him with Kagome and Shippo. The Kirara brought up the end with Sango, Kit, Miroku and chibi Xi. After a few days travel, and hours of listening to Kat about not getting her chowder, until Kagome got to tired of it and gagged her, They arrived at a splendid castle in the northern lands. Teruko lead everyone into a beautiful and spacious room with balconies surrounding the room on three sides. In the front of the room stood a humongous red thrown. The balconies were filled with demons that looked of significant stature  
  
Among them was Sesshomaru with little Rin on his lap. *So thats where he disappeared too* Inuyasha thought *This must be a very important event we showed up at if the demon lords are here.* A fanfare interrupted his thoughts as a male demon entered dressed in elegant clothing. Everyone bowed in respect so the group followed suit. After the male sat down  
  
a women walked in and kneeled on the floor next to the thrown. The demons at the front were obviously cat youkai. Their gorgeous red and blond hair along with flowing tail. The small pointed ears at the sides of their heads helped Inuyasha know that they were very powerful and not to be messed with.   
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
sorry it's short 


	13. the Kat problem

disclaimer: see chapters 1-8  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The man at the thrown stood up to address the crowd. "I, Nobuko lord of the Northern lands. Have called all of the respectable  
  
youkai of Japan here today to marry off my two oldest children. My son, Teruko, will receive my lands apon my death. And my daughter, Kat a hanyou; needs a husband to keep her in line." Nobuko paused and looked toward his children. "Teruko release your sister from those ropes." "It's your problem once she's released then." Teruko said as he carefully undid Kat's binding ropes and immediately jumping back as she jumped up screaming. though still gagged.  
  
Kat pulled off the thing stuck in her mouth to be heard properly. "Why you, how dare you have my brother kidnap me. Bring me here and expect me to get married to one of these old men, I can't believe this father, you are such a jerk!" Kat screamed at her father. Kit got scared, ran up to Kats dad, and hugged his leg. "Now you've done it I've never seen her so mad she didn't attack!" Kit said hiding behind the leg she was hugging. Kat yelling insults and profanities at everyone in the chamber.  
  
"Teruko put her back in those bonds." Nobuko ordered. "Why don't we let the men here see who can tie her up and keep her tied up. The one who can accomplish it gets her." Teruko suggested with an evil smirk. "That is a good idea." Nobuko said turning from his son to the audience of demons. "Any man who can catch Kat tie her up and keep her tied up for at least 10 minutes gets to keep her." So the men reluctantly got down and tried to tie Kat up. The only one to even catch her was Sesshomaru but the ropes weren't tied around her elbows.  
  
Xi pointed out to Nobuko that now the only demon left was Naraku. So he was released and forced to participate in chasing Kat. Kat and Naraku lunged at each other and caught each others faces with powerful punches. Both temporally unconscious. Kat was up a moment before Naraku and everyone was trying to catch her. Kat struck at the closest man and accidently (yah right) knocked his head clear off his sholders. Then she had an Idea; "If I kill all the suitors then they can't catch me." she yelled at her father with a wicked look on her face as if she would enjoy destroying all her fathers plans. But unfortunately for Kat Naraku had a problem with her yelling all the time. So while Kat was busy trying to kill the other men Naraku snuck up behind her together. Then he grabbed her knees, hands, and elbows and tied them all together he also added a gag to keep her mouth shut.   
  
Kat fought to get free from the ropes that held her but it was no use she could barley move as she squirmed Naraku scream "I finally got her to shut up!" There was a look of triumph on his face. (He had forgotten what the prize was well he was tying Kat up) Kats father raised his eyebrows in surprise and said "It looks like we have a winner." Kat spat out the gag that was in her mouth and wined "Im not marrying him! You can't make me! You can't make me!" Inuyasha than said "You sound like a five year old."and Kit said "So I'm mature!" Kagome than hit Inuyasha on the head and said "He shouldn't make her marry if she doesn't want to!" Kats father leaped infront of Kagome and said "I don't see how it is any of you 're business human!" Kagome, in the face of such intimidation backed down.   
  
This diversion had allowed Kat enough time to hobble over to one of the walls and take down one of the swords mounted there. Once she was free she started creeping towards the doors half way there however she steeped on one of the dead bodies and the bones in the back of the demon broke making a loud -CRACK-. Everyone looked up and stared at Kat for what seemed like hours. Her dad finally snapped out of the spell of it and yelled to the few demons alive that the last trial had been inconclusive and they must all try to catch her again. But if she got away they wouldn't be allowed to marry her They could restrain her by any means they saw fit.   
  
During her fathers speech Kat was creeping closer and closer to the door. when Kat turned around she saw someone standing in the doorway. She growled lightly so she wouldn't attract the attention of the others. The person stepped forward into the light and Kats eyes widened it was Sesshomaru! "move!" Kat demanded "You know I can't do that! Do you know what you're father will give the person who marries you?" While Sesshoumaru said this his face turned as hard as stone. he was expressionless.   
  
Inu suddenly showed up between the two," Actually my lord Kat has already been caught & kept for Ten minutes by Naraku. So you don't have a chance. Naraku already won." (Yeah Inu's out of her coma.) Kat scream,"Inu you've got to help me, my dad is forcing me to marry Naraku." "I know that did you not hear what I just said." Inu said rolling her eyes that's when she realized that Sesshoumaru was staring at her with wide eyes."What you never seen a girl dog demon before." Inu said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Sesshoumaru just stood there with the same dumb look on his face. "Its not nice to stare." Inu snickered as she walked over to him and shut his mouth for him."Inu, I think he has the hots for you." Kit said from behind them. Rin ran up and intruded knocking Sesshoumaru out of his stupor. "Sesshoumaru the evil lady killed all those peoples. Rin needs Fluffy to protect Ran." Ran wailed hugging Sessy's leg. Just then Nobuko and Teruko showed up and dragged Kat over to the already tied up Naraku and tied her to a near by pillar. Then the wedding commenced. 


	14. wedding or funeral the end

disclaimer: see chapters 1-8  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
As people started walking down the isle Kat said, "Kit, hey Kit. I don't have a bouquet of flowers. Untie me so I can get some!" Kit was very hesitant and she said, "Um, I don't know..... all right." As soon as Kat was free Naraku noticed and started screaming like a baby. Kat brought her claws down on Naraku's head and his life was ended. Kat then commenced announcing, "Well I guess the wedding is off, due to the fortunate demise of the groom!" Kat's eyes smiled so bright in that moment that her father knew he couldn't make her marry against her will and he dropped the subject. Instead he said, "So.....who wants food?" there was a anonymous "yah" from the crowd and the servants brought out food for the people and Chowder for Kat.  
  
After eating Kit and Shippo went to play in the garden. There they found Rin picking flowers for Fluffy. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kirara came out and watched the children play. a few minutes later Inu and Kat joined them. and of course Fluffy was there also. he watched his pup fondly with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Wow the heartless Fluffy can actually smile." Remarked, Inuyasha, looking over at his brother with a hint of sarcasm "Shut up brother," Fluffy calmly replied, "Ran it's time to go" "But Ran wants to play with Kit & Shippo a little longer, please." Ran pleaded with a puppy dog look on her face "Alright" He said.  
  
Soon it was getting dark and the friends separated. Fluffy and Rin headed back to patrolling the western lands, Kat and Inu left to go pull a prank on Teruko (that Inu thought up) because Teruko kidnaped Kat, and Inuyasha and the others left to find shelter in the village. Which they did thanks to Miroku and his evil spirit ploy. While Xi, Kit and the other nobles settled down for a goodnights sleep in Nobuko's castle. Well almost all of them!!! leaving the servants with the mundane task of cleaning up Kat's bloody, gutsy mess.  
  
The End   
  
yes it's the end Inu, Xi and Kat are considering doing a sequel but I don't know it they actually will. Love you guys, KIT 


End file.
